The following will be studied: (1) effect of substrates and allosteric modifiers in regulating palmitoyl-CoA-enzyme-enzyme complexes; (2) physiological factors which stabilize enzyme-enzyme complexes; (3) physical properties of enzyme-enzyme complexes; (4) physical properties and physiological significance of complexes between palmitoyl-CoA and glutamate dehydrogenase.